pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Drivesuit
The DrivesuitPan Pacific Defense Corps: Drivesuit Room is a type of body armor used to interface with the Jaeger and protect the body of the Ranger from injury sustained during battle with a Kaiju. Rangers are taken to the Drivesuit Room to be outfitted into his or her Drivesuit by a technician. Specifications Circuitry suit The circuitry suit is a black bodysuit designed to interface with the nervous system of the pilot, based closely on the theory of acupuncture. The circuitry suit was designed or likened to a wetsuit and laced with a type of synaptic processor mesh. The pattern of processor relays was designed to resemble that of a circuitry board on the inside of the computer, sewn into black polymer material.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization The circuitry design on the suit is designed to read electrical impulses of the body's muscles like an electromyograph.Pacific Rim: A History of Jaegers The circuitry suit then relays the impulses directly to the Jaeger, as fast as the pilot’s brain can generate them; lag time is said to be "close to zero". The circuitry of the suit allows the pilot to feel everything the Jaeger does. The suit transmits pain signals to the pilot's nervous system when Jaegers sustain damage. Though the pain is dulled, this was considered to be the best way to minimize reaction times and fight properly. Battle Armor The second layer of the Drivesuit, the battle armor, is a "precision-engineered" polycarbonate shell that enables the pilot to survive the intense physical requirements of piloting a Jaeger. The battle armor contains life support and magnetic interfaces at the spine, feet, and all major limb joints. It relays incoming and outgoing neural signals. The battle armor also includes a "recorder" that automatically preserves sensory impressions. Battle armor was also designed to be bulletproof. Helmets A similarity shared between some Drivesuits are transparent or tinted helmet visors. When connected to the Jaeger, the helmets provide oxygen to the Rangers and have communicators in the circular point that meets the jaw. Relay Gel is fed through the helmet to better allow the Rangers to communicate through electronic impulses with each other during the Drift.PACIFIC RIM Behind The Scenes: The Helmets - Legacy Effects Variations Variations in design between Drivesuits appear to be dependent on the country or the Ranger that wears them while on active duty. Drivesuits worn by Cherno Alpha's pilots are bulkier with a faceplate, a monocle-like eyepiece over the right eye, and a two-pronged eyepiece over the left. Gipsy Danger's original pilots, stationed in the United States, wore bulky and white armor. Australia's Drivesuits, similar to the United States' in shape and design, are visually more reflective of traditional camouflage gear used by the military and bear the number of Kaiju killed by Striker Eureka. The Wei Tang Brothers' Drivesuits are red and bear the emblem of Crimson Typhoon on its chest, while their suits' gauntlets are accented with long and curved spikes. When Gipsy Danger is reinstated for active combat duty, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori wear black Drivesuits akin to the one Stacker Pentecost is outfitted with when he decides to pilot Striker Eureka alongside Chuck Hansen. Both the white and the black Drivesuits are representative of the United States Jaeger pilots, white being the earlier version, and black being the more recent model.PACIFIC RIM Behind The Scenes: The Pilot Suits - Legacy Effects Gallery |-|Promotional= PPDC Enlist Poster.jpg|PPDC Propaganda poster featuring an American Drivesuit Jaeger Suit Specs.JPG|Suit Specifications provided by the PPDC site Cherno Alpha Pilots.jpg|Russian Drivesuits Herc and Chuck Hansen.jpg|Austrilian Drivesuits Crimson Typhoon Pilots.jpg|Chinese Drivesuits File:Charlie_hunnam_rinko_kikuchi_pacific_rim_2.jpeg|Raleigh and Mako wearing American Drivesuits (Black). Pacific_rim_armor.jpeg|Public display of the Russian and American Drivesuits Japanese Drivesuit.jpg|Public display of Coyote Tango's Drivesuit and young Mako's costume (San Diego Comic Con 2013). Behind-pire007.jpg |-|Screenshots= White_control_suits.jpeg|Yancy and Releigh in Gipsy Danger wearing American Drivesuits (White) Pr-sasha-inside-cherno.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= - Crimson Typhoon= Art-gear-China_suit24.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Drivesuit (Detail) Crimson_Typhoon_Suit_2-lightbox.JPG|Crimson Typhoon Drivesuit (front) worn by Lance Luu (Tang Wei Cheung) Crimson_Prop.png|Crimson Typhoon Drivesuit (semi profile) Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-14.jpg Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-16.jpg Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-12.jpg Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-09.jpg Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-07.jpg Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-06.jpg Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-05.jpg Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-04.jpg Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-03.jpg Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-02.jpg Crimson Typhoon Dirvesuit-15.jpg Art-China_helmet.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Drivesuit Helmet - Gipsy Danger= Gipsy Danger Drivesuit 02.jpg|Gipsy Danger Drivesuits (White, Detail) Gyspsy_Danger_Chest_Plate_2-lightbox.JPG|Gipsy Danger Drivesuit chestplate (white). Yancy Becket Drivesuit Chestplate-01.jpg Yancy Becket Drivesuit Chestplate-02.jpg Yancy Becket Drivesuit Chestplate-03.jpg Yancy Becket Drivesuit Chestplate-04.jpg Yancy Becket Drivesuit Chestplate-05.jpg Yancy Becket Drivesuit Chestplate-06.jpg Yancy Becket Drivesuit Chestplate-07.jpg Yancy Becket Drivesuit Chestplate-08.jpg Yancy Becket Drivesuit Chestplate-09.jpg Gypsy_Danger_SFX_Helmet_14-lightbox.JPG|White Gipsy Danger Drivesuit Helmet (White). Pac_Rim_Props-31.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-30.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-29.jpg Mako_Helmet_on_White_1-lightbox.JPG|Gipsy Danger Drivesuit Helmet (Black). - Cherno Alpha= Cherno Alpha Drivesuit 06.jpg|Cherno Alpha Drivesuits (Detail) Art-gear-Rus-31.jpg|Cherno Alpha Drivesuit helmet Cherno Alpha Drivesuit 02.jpg Cherno Alpha Drivesuit 05.jpg Cherno Alpha Drivesuit 04.jpg Cherno Alpha Drivesuit 03.jpg - Striker Eureka= Striker_Eurika_Suit_2-lightbox.JPG|Striker Eureka Drivesuit (front) Striker_Prop.jpg|Striker Eureka Drivesuit (profile) Chuck_Hansen_Drivesuit-01.jpg Chuck_Hansen_Drivesuit-02.jpg Chuck_Hansen_Drivesuit-03.jpg Chuck_Hansen_Drivesuit-04.jpg Chuck_Hansen_Drivesuit-05.jpg Chuck_Hansen_Drivesuit-06.jpg Chuck_Hansen_Drivesuit-08.jpg Chuck_Hansen_Drivesuit-09.jpg Chuck_Hansen_Drivesuit-10.jpg Chuck_Hansen_Drivesuit-11.jpg Striker Eureka Drivesuit 03.jpg|Striker Eureka Drivesuits (Detail) Striker Eureka Drivesuit 01.jpg|Striker Eureka Drivesuit Helmet - Coyote Tango= Coyote Tango Gipsy Danger Drivesuits.jpg|Gipsy Danger (Top) and Coyote Tango (Bottom) Drivesuits (Detail). Drivesuit Helmets.jpg|Gipsy Danger and Coyote Drivesuit Helmets }} |-|Concept Art= Mako Curitry Suit.jpg|Concept art of Mako in the circuitry suit. Mako Drivesuit Concept.png Raleigh_Drivesuit_Concept_(2).png|Concept art of Raleigh's Circuitry Suit and Drivesuit arm (left). Art-gear-_circuitry_suit00.jpg|Circuitry Suit (Detail) Drivesuit_Concept_(Ruiz).jpg Art-u07f03b.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Drivesuit Concept Crimson Typhoon Render Concept.jpg|Digital Render of Crimson Typhoon's Drivesuit Striker Eureka Drivesuit 02.jpg Art-gear-tled-o30.jpg Art-u07f04b.jpg References Category:Jaegers Category:Lore Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Jaeger Tech Category:Articles with Subpages